war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
War of Legends Wiki
Welcome to the War of Legends Wiki War of Legends is a multi-genre Role-Play Game based on various forms of the supernatural. It's all original characters with influence from different shows, movies, and books. It is set in the current time, in the city of New Orleans. The 'Big Easy' has become overrun with supernatural beings, some wish to control the city and others wish to live in peace. It's a showdown of good vs. evil. Any species can be on either side, it's all depending which they choose. To join the fun, visit the forum http://waroflegends.jcink.net/ The Navigation Rules • Species • Powers • Characters • Family • Staff How To Roleplay • Character Profile Guide • Face Claim • Face Claim Ideas Bayou Pack • Holy Coven • Sacred Six• Hunters Alliance • The Insurgence •'The Circle ' • Quarter Pack• Keep scrolling for: ' Storyline - Bases - Credit' The Updates April 4, 2017 | Created The''' Storyline' New Orleans, Louisiana always been a town know for it's rich culture and exciting nightlife. It is the perfect place for the creatures of the night to make their home as they can hide among the shadows. Not all of them are comfortable with hiding though. Tensions have grown and the city has turned into a warzone. War is started with only one goal, to have power. That's all Brody Walsh wants. He wants to rule over everyone and everything. Which is why he created '''The Circle', a vampire dominate but fae filled organization. He does welcome anyone willing to help the cause. The cause being, that humans and any one opposed should be nothing more than meals and slaves. That he and those closest to him should be seen as rulers and treated as royalty. He doesn't believe that the supernatural should be forced into hiding and he wants to lead them from the dark depths. Brody was able to convince the wolves of the Quarter Pack to join him in his quest for dominance. Specifically, he was able to persuade Jacob Potter, who overthrew the previous alpha of the pack. The Pack still stands alone but they are also the allies of the Circle, almost like the guardians of the vampires. There was no convincing the Bayou Pack alpha, even after disposing of him. He could not convince Donovan Graham, the new alpha. Instead, the pack joined with his main opponent, The Insurgence. It's primarily, slayer's in training but there are seasoned slayer's within the ranks. There are other's out there who are helping to fight the ever growing Circle. Hunter's Alliance is filled with skilled humans who have been taught supernatural knowledge and combat tactics from family members. Sitting primarily on the outside of the war is the Holy Coven. Most members are mystics and angels. They are suppose to only help keep the balance between good and evil but some members have a tendency to pick one side over the other. Ancient Coven members created a prophecy long ago of Six hybrids, three would be vampire/fae and three would be angel/fae. The Sacred Six can either come together to bring peace or battle it out. The Six are protected by special warriors, called Kitsune. The City The Circle rules the French Quarter. Place d'Armes Hotel is home to most of the members. Typically you will not find anyone other then Circle members inside. The only exception would be visiting supporters or the pets that live in the cells in the basement. The Quarter Pack stay close to the French Quarter as well but their territory extends to the Treme-Lafitte district. The Pack owns a mansion and most of them live under the same roof. The Insurgence have settled into Mt. Carmel Academy as well as the Lakeview district. The slayers live in either dorms or places within the district. The Bayou Pack have settled into Lakewood and Bayou St. John districts. They have places of their own within the districts. Though, a lot have stuck to the same street as the Graham's family home. Holy Coven settles within The Garden District and Irish Channel. Some of the Coven members stay within The Queen Anne Hotel while most have their own places inside the district. Hunter's Alliance try to stay under the radar therefore they take residence in any of the areas that are not claimed by the supernatural. War of Legends gives''' Credit' War of Legends was inspired by Sunnyhell. It was created by '''Brittany Marie', Antania, and Candace. Species Inspiration All of our species have come from our favorite TV Shows, Movies, or books. We'd like to send a thank you too these shows & movie creators and authors for having the amazing ideas they had. Cassandra Clare of The Shadowhunters inspired our parabatai and The Circle. Charlaine Harris of True Blood inspired pieces of our vampires and fae. Constance M. Burge of Charmed inspired our mystics and pieces of our angel and fae. Eric Kripke of Supernatural inspired our hunters, ghosts, and angels, also pieces of our fae. Joss Whedon of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel inspired the most about the site. His shows inspired our slayers and watchers, also pieces of our doppelgangers, fae, vampires, and werewolves. LJ Smirth of Vampire Diaries and The Secret Circle inspired our doppelgangers, hybrids, and pieces of our vampires and mystics. Michelle Lovretta of Lost Girl inspired our Fae. Stephenie Meyer of Twilight inspired our weres. Richelle Mead of Vampire Academy inspired our the use of moroi Stephen Carpenter, Jim Kouf, and David Greenwalt of Grimm inspired some our Fae and the use of woge Jeff Davis of Teen Wolf inspired our Kitsune and parts of our werewolves Coding Credit